The present disclosure relates to a toner case and an image forming apparatus including the toner case.
An image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a copying machine, a facsimile and a printer, includes a toner case which replenishes a developing device with a toner (a developer). For instance, the toner case includes a case main body storing the toner, a rotator stored in the case main body and rotating around a rotation axis and a transmitter arranged outside the case main body and transmitting rotation to the rotator. In such a toner case, by transmitting the rotation from the transmitter to the rotator, the toner in the case main body is agitated or conveyed by the rotator.